Daughter of the moon
by Shira Moonshade
Summary: Shira Luna Moonshade, adopted daughter of Artemis, accompanied Percy Jackson on his quests since day one. But when Annabeth, who had betrayed them in the Giant war, comes back with Nyx. Their fate just rolled downhill. Plus, Shira has love problems to deal with, for more than one had eyes on her...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys. So I am new here and I hope you enjoy my story. Pls comment below if u have any ideas on improving my writing skills. All rights go to Rick Riodan and here is the first chapter.**

Where am I? Oh, awesome, I got mysteriously teleported to Camp Lame Blood. Is that smoke? Fire? Where is everybody?! They had a fight and they didn't invite me. *pout*

Dang it, telekines and dracaena. Weapons? Shit, my mysterious teleporter didn't teleport my weapons here. Luke? Luke Castellan? The traitor, Luke Castellan is alive?!

"Argh…" I groaned, instantly interrupting Angela and Coryn's makeout session. Great, just great. FYI, I am Shira Luna Moonshade, daughter of Artemis, legacy of Hecate. I am blessed by some of the Olympians, including Hades, Hestia, Poseidon, Apollo, Aphrodite and Hermes.

Angela is my best friend. She is clear-sighted and she is Coryn's girlfriend. She has a wacky personality and she hates books. She is the descendant of Rachel. The former Oracle wanted a normal life in the mortal world. She retired early.

Coryn is a son of Apollo. One of the few who have seen his father and still not corrupted by his father's disgusting ways. Not that I am complaining, in fact I am happy he is not a second Apollo.

"Remember the curse you put on Camp Olympus. All of you shall stay 16 forever. Though it is hardly a curse, seeing how everyone was so happy when you announced it." Said Coryn with a smile. "Yes, I remember, Coryn, and partial immortality will be a pain in the ass once you reach 1000." Some things just never change.

Suddenly, Angela stopped. A cloud of green mist sprouted from her mouth.

" _Night shall rise,_

 _Day shall fall,_

 _The moon's threesome,_

 _One shall fall,_

 _Romans and Greeks,_

 _Side by side,_

 _Conquer night,_

 _Fight till light."_

First Kronos, next Gaia, and now a certain bitch in hell that controls darkness is back. The Fates will never give me a break, can't they? "Call Chiron, Coryn, I'll IM Percy." Why? He has the right to know that there is a new prophecy coming, considering the former prophecies also included him. I was just the back-up plan. Yes, I trained with a few Olympians and no, I don't like all of them. Yeesh, who will?

"Come on, Coryn, get her up my back. We are walking there. I am too disoriented to shadow travel." I received a groan in return. Suck it up, Coryn, you pansycake.

Little did I know, a certain dead traitor was being recruited by none other than Nyx herself. Grinning with delight at the chance for revenge, he gladly accepted. Along with his lovesick girlfriend, they shall plan a betrayal that will take the demigods, both Greek and Roman by surprise.

Guess who? You guess right.

Luke and Percy's bitchy ex-girlfriend

.

.

.

Annabeth.

 **And here is the first chapter. Pls show me some support. I am freaking 13, for moon's sake!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your support. All rights go to Rick Riodan.**

 **And here is the second chapter, enjoy.**

 _Third person POV_

Camp Olympus was made after the war with Gaia. Octavian was executed after a Roman legionnaire found a communication device in his room. As the camps were destroyed in the massacre between Roman and Greeks, Percy used his wish to merge the two camps together while Shira wanted unlimited candy and freedom for all the peaceful titans.

The entrance at Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood are made into portals that will teleport any half blood and satyr to Camp Olympus. "Guys, I can see the entrance, keep up the pace." Said Shira. "Can you just shadow travel…"Angela's whine was immediately shot down by a sharp no from Shira. "I told you I can't focus. I am not a child of Hades. I need focus!"

An anxious-looking Percy was waiting for them at the portal in Long Island. He was tapping his feet while his eyes darted around. He was clearly agitated and his ADHD wasn't helping the situation.

"Shira! Coryn! Hi, Angela. Come on guys. Chiron is waiting. Probably wants you to explain the situation." An all too happy Percy embraced them and led them through the portal.

Angela, with her sensitive stomach, can barely withstand the wave of nausea that hits every demigod. It wasn't the first time, ain't gonna be the last one either. This time, she quietly slipped off to her chambers.

"It is Nyx, definitely Nyx, or who else has access to Tartarus and has a domain of night. Think logic, Chiron, the prophecy said it all." Confirmed Shira when Chiron asked if she was sure of the new villain's identity, adding in a few of her own reasons.

Shira hated Nyx since she saw her down in Tartarus with Percy, pushed down by none other than Annabeth herself. That primordial annoyed her to no end. Using her wits, she barely escaped with Percy and has a deep gash on the leg as a reminder of it. She would be glad to have Nyx's head on a silver platter.

"Alright, we shall start to set up defences and teach the new demigods how to defend themselves. Malcolm, plan the defences and rearrange the schedules. We need all demigods ready to fight by the end of the month. Now, council dismissed." Announced Chiron with a grim face.

In Tartarus, a certain daughter of Athena was making a plan to recruit more demigods. First on the list was Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis.

This one would be easy, very easy, she thought, for Ethan Nakamura held an immense hatred towards the Olympians, and Percy Jackson.

Oh, the look on his face when she pushed him into Tartarus, it was priceless, she thought as she continue her planning. Her heart and soul was pushed so deep in the dark side, there was no turning back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the endless support. All rights go to Rick Riodan. Here is the third chapter.**

 _Coryn's P.O.V._

After the announcement of the upcoming threat, the preparations started immediately. More battle class were scheduled and the camp were setting up its defences. Traps were positioned all around camp and no one was allowed outside the barriers after 11 o'clock. After a week, I was exhausted as I was one of the main teachers for archery. More classes were added to my schedule that I only have one hour of rest every day.

Shira offered her help to any cabin that needed help in the preparations along with Percy. I can rarely see her at meal times. I wanted to offer my help too but I am too busy to do so. Luckily, Angela was there to accompany her and that was all the comport I need.

At the end of the month, camp was ready for battle, but the scouts reported no monster activity was detected AT ALL. Weird, very weird.

"They should be here by now, a month is more than enough to let Nyx regroup, right Coryn?" asked Shira. I nodded, too deep in my thoughts to say anything.

"Rest, children, the second shift is here." Said Chiron. I returned to my cabin while Shira went to find Percy.

The next day, a war council was held in the Big House. "Our shift have proved worthless, no monster have attacked last night." Said Clarisse.

"Chiron, someone was spotted in the woods. Shira and Coryn are needed." Said Will Solace from the Apollo cabin. "I am coming too." Said Percy. All three of us met at the camp borders. We can hardly see anything for the morning mist covered everything from our sight.

"Archers, fire…NOW!" I heard Shira shout, but it was too late. An arrow embedded itself on Percy's torso and a loud cackle rang through the woods. I can recognize that voice anywhere.

Annabeth.

"Quick, get him to Chiron." I commanded, while a seething Shira rushed towards Annabeth with a machete. "Calm down Shira, Percy is all right, the arrow only damaged his liver, nothing major, kay?" Angela was desperately trying to calm Shira down. When she finished torturing Annabeth, she broke down crying.

"I'm alive." Groaned a groggy Percy, trying to move. Shira finally stopped crying, and gave Percy a big hug. Ouch, that must hurt. Yup, he winced.

In Tartarus, Annabeth was punished by Nyx. "How could you miss his heart, you worthless piece of Minotaur dung. So close to eliminating the Hero of Olympus and you FAIL!" Annabeth whimpered, her body covered in slashes and bruises. Luke was watching at the side, judging by his expression, he doesn't care.

Burn, Annabeth. Burn…


End file.
